The present disclosure relates to a printer, a terminal, and a printing system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a printer, a terminal, and a printing system, which allow switching an operating state of the printer.
In recent years, a peripheral device that is to be connected to a personal computer (PC) via a universal serial bus (USB) is often provided with a specific interface in advance. When this sort of peripheral device is connected to the PC and plug-and-play communication is performed, the peripheral device is recognized as a specific device by the PC. For example, a USB memory is provided with a mass storage class interface, so the USB memory is recognized as a storage device. A printer is provided with a printer class interface, so the printer is recognized as a printing device. Moreover, an imaging device has been proposed that is provided with interfaces of a plurality of classes, such that the interface class can be switched as necessary (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-271721).